


Klöben

by HHGay



Series: Erstes Prompt-Bingo [5]
Category: HHG München
Genre: Habhuber liebt es Backen als Strafe zu nehmen, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Pre-Slash, Strichliste, Vergessene Hausaufgaben, hat sich aber trotzdem nie so zugetragen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHGay/pseuds/HHGay
Summary: Der Duden lehrt uns:Klöben,der; -s, - (nordd. fürein Hefegebäck)





	Klöben

Kaum hatte Herr Habhuber seine Designerhandtasche auf das klapprige Pult im Pavillion 2.2 gestellt (nicht ohne zu fürchten, dass dieses in Kürze zusammenbrechen würde), fiel es ihm siedend heiß ein.

Er hatte die Schulaufgabe zuhause liegenlassen.

Und das bedeutete den dritten Strich. Er wusste, wie penibel seine 8. Klasse in der Beziehung war. Also würde er backen müssen. Verdammt!

Er ließ das schadenfrohe Gejohle der pubertären Mittelstufler über sich ergehen, verbesserte als Rache schon einmal die Schulaufgabe, obwohl er sie erst nächste Woche rausgeben konnte, und kündigte an, dass sie außergewöhnlich schlecht ausgefallen war.

Dann machte er sich zu Beginn der zweiten Pause (die man damals noch im Klassenzimmer verbringen durfte!) auf den Weg hinüber ins Lehrerzimmer, wo er seine anschließende Freistunde Trübsal blasend an seinem Platz verbrachte.

Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten kam der Rudi Vimmer zu ihm herüber, setzte sich auf den Platz neben ihm, auf dem normalerweise Frau Haspelein saß, und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Na, was ist los? Hat dich deine Achte wieder geärgert? Ich hoffe ja, dass ich die nächstes Jahr nicht in Latein kriege…“

Herr Habhuber seufzte. „Ach, ich hab jetzt zum dritten Mal was vergessen. Die führen da eine Strichliste, haben wir Anfang des Schuljahres abgemacht. Und jetzt muss ich für sie etwas backen, und ich ziehe doch gerade um und habe keinen Ofen. Und außerdem keine Ahnung, was ich backen soll…“

Herr Vimmer lächelte ihm freundlich zu. „Ach, das ist doch gar kein Problem. Du kannst einfach zu mir kommen, dann backen wir zusammen. Und ich weiß auch schon, was.“

 

Die 8b wunderte sich in der nächsten Deutschstunde, was genau ihr Lehrer ihnen da eigentlich mitgebracht hatte. Noch niemand von ihnen hatte je Klöben gegessen, geschweige denn gesehen. Auch die Erklärung, dass es sich hierbei um ein norddeutsches Hefegebäck nach dem Rezept von Herrn Vimmers Exfrau handelte, war da wenig aufschlussreich.

Die Klöben schmeckten allerdings genauso grauenvoll, wie ihr Name vermuten ließ. Herr Habhuber war eben einfach kein guter Bäcker. Oder er war während des Backens zu sehr von seinem Backbuddy abgelenkt gewesen. Wir werden es wohl nie erfahren…


End file.
